Pelos próximos 365 dias
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot vencedora do Concurso "OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO". Bella nunca pensou que passaria o último dia do ano trancada em um armário de despensa. E também não imaginou que iria gostar... UA/Todos humanos.


**Disclaimer:**** Twilight não me pertence, só tomo emprestado da Titia Stephenie Meyer pra me divertir. Bella e Edward pertecem a ela, mas a bombinha de asma é minha!**

* * *

Os pés confortavelmente acomodados nos _all stars _surrados invadiram o jardim decorado, pouco se importando com o gramado bem cuidado. As duas caixas de _Heineken_ faziam um peso enorme nos braços finos de Bella e isso não lhe dava muito tempo para pensar em não estragar a grama verdinha que adornava a entrada da casa de sua melhor amiga, Alice. Dali há mais ou menos duas horas aquilo ali estaria um verdadeiro caos, então pra que se preocupar?

O andar _nada_ gracioso aterrissou no batente liso e as mãos pequenas de dedos extremamente finos apoiaram as caixas de cerveja na curva da cintura, pra que pudesse tocar a campainha. Do outro lado da pesada porta de carvalho era possível ouvir o ruído ensurdecedor do rock pesado estourando as caixas acústicas do aparelho de som. Deus, aquilo só podia ser obra de uma pessoa..

"Hei Jazz!" o pensamento de Bella materializou-se diante dos seus olhos assim que a porta foi aberta e ela obrigou-se a sorrir, mesmo sabendo que fazia aquilo apenas por conveniência. Aliás, _tudo_ que fazia em sua vida era por conveniência, até mesmo aceitar participar de uma festa de réveillon na casa de sua amiga de infância e a única pessoa por quem ainda nutria um bom sentimento naquela porcaria de vida.

É, ela não tivera um bom ano e não tinha motivação alguma para celebrar o último dia de 2009.

"Bells, que bom que você veio. Feliz ano novo!" Jasper saudou em uma voz alegre – provavelmente já alterada pelo consumo exagerado de álcool. O loiro de cabelos levemente embaraçados sorriu para Bella talvez esperando uma resposta da amiga, mas tudo que recebeu foi o peso de duas caixas de cervejas empurradas contra seu peito, o que o fez tombar levemente pra trás.

"Uau, vejo que alguém aqui está mesmo a fim de celebrar!" Bella revirou os olhos e ignorou o comentário claramente ferino do amigo. Não, ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de começar uma discussão sem fim com Jasper, o cara mais teimoso e irritante que já conhecera na vida.

"Onde está Alice?" perguntou, passando os olhos na sala desarrumada, mas estranhamente aconchegante. No canto esquerdo do cômodo havia um grande e pesado pinheiro todo decorado com motivos natalinos. A lareira estava acesa e deixava o clima ainda mais familiar. Seria o cenário perfeito não fosse pela trilha sonora. _Duality_ do _Slipknot_ explodia casa afora, deixando os ouvidos de Bella meio surdos.

"Ali está lá em cima com Rose, elas estão arrumando os-" Jasper não completou seu raciocínio, pois Bella não lhe dera chances de fazê-lo. A morena pequena e resmungona simplesmente cruzou a sala a passos largos e subiu como um jato pela escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar da casa.

Garota irritante, provavelmente deveria estar de TPM. Era melhor deixar a senhorita eu-odeio-tudo-e-todos-nessa-merda-de-mundo infernizar a vida de Alice e Rosalie, ele tinha outras coisas importantes para fazer por ali, como colocar as preciosas garrafas de _Heineken_ que Bella havia trazido.

Pelo menos uma coisa ele precisava admitir: aquela ranzinza tinha um bom gosto pra cervejas.

No andar de cima Bella ouviu o burburinho tão conhecido por seus ouvidos e não pode conter o sorriso sincero que dançou em seus lábios. A mistura de suspiros de tédio e risadas espalhafatosas fazia parte da sua vida de tal maneira que ela já não lembrava quando ficara insana a ponto de escolher amigas tão escandalosas.

Deus, era apenas uma conversa entre duas pessoas, mas Alice e Rosalie faziam quase tanto barulho quanto os malucos mascarados no andar debaixo, que massacravam o aparelho de som com sua música ruidosa demais.

"A cada dia que passa eu me convenço mais e mais de que vocês duas deveriam viver em um galinheiro." Bella anunciou parando em frente à porta aberta do quarto de Alice e imediatamente provocou uma série de gritos e risinhos excitados.

"Sua _bitch_, você disse que não vinha!" Rosalie acusou, dando um soco de leve no ombro esquerdo de Bella.

"Só você mesmo para acreditar no que essa _vadia_ fala, Rose. Achou mesmo que Bella perderia uma festa organizada por _mim_?" Alice ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas, exalando toda sua autoconfiança e _falta_ de modéstia. Mas aquele ar superior desmoronou no momento em que os olhos amendoados estreitaram e focaram na figura imóvel da amiga de longa data.

Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de fim de ano, não é mesmo? Bella não poderia estar falando sério quando disse que viria de jeans, camiseta e aqueles _malditos_ tênis surrados que Alice tanto odiava.

"Bella, cadê o presente de Natal que eu te dei?" Alice rosnou, tentando demonstrar através do seu tom de voz alterado que a amiga estava encrencada.

"Hm, deixe-me pensar." Bella fitou o teto bem acabado com um ar distraído e depois voltou os olhos para o rosto miúdo da amiga, quase sentindo a raiva corroendo-a por dentro. "Provavelmente aqueles lindos, caríssimos e nada a ver comigo _Marc Jacobs_ está fazendo o caminho de volta para a loja onde você o comprou!" quase podia ver a jugular de Alice saltar ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, mas sua pequena e querida menina não era de se abalar por aquele tipo de coisa.

Alice _sempre_ tinha armas para contra atacar.

"Oh, claro, por que essa notícia não me surpreende?" a baixinha de cabelos escuros e de fios arrumadamente espetados em todas as direções sibilou cheia de ironia e voltou os olhos para a loira deslumbrante parada ao seu lado, calada demais para sua personalidade falante. "Você não só não aceitou meu presente como veio a _minha_ festa de fim de ano como a _cover_ meio acabada da _Miley Cyrus_! Isso é tudo que eu mereço por todos esses anos de amizade, não é mesmo?" o sorriso que despontou nos lábios cheios de Bella demonstrou que ela sabia exatamente o _tipo_ de armas que Alice usaria para convencê-la a fazer o que queria.

Fora sempre assim, desde que as duas perceberam que eram seres pensantes e descobriram a amizade que as ligava. Alice era a _rainha_ do drama e sempre agia como tal quando queria muito algo e não conseguia com facilidade.

"Tenho que aceitar esse seu gosto _nada_ apropriado de se vestir durante 364 dias no ano e quando te peço para usar um presente que dei com tanto carinho, o que você faz? Despacha de volta sem a _menor_ consideração!" Alice disparou, enquanto remexia freneticamente nas muitas caixinhas de jóias espalhadas pela estante moderna que dominava quase uma parede inteira do quarto.

Os olhos aborrecidos não captaram o momento em que Bella retirou o jeans envelhecido e a camiseta desbotada que a vestia e amontoou as peças em um canto qualquer. Rosalie abriu um amplo sorriso de orgulhoso quando a amiga de íris cor de chocolate retirou um vestido da última coleção de _Yves Saint Laurent_ de uma pequena sacola que havia deixado do lado de fora do quarto e o vestiu com pressa. O tomara que caia de cetim marcou com perfeição a cintura fina de Bella e deixou à mostra os ombros estreitos salpicados por sardas suaves, que também recobriam a pele fina do nariz bem moldado. Por falta de adjetivos para descrever a aparência da amiga, Rosalie apenas soltou um suspiro de contentamento, que imediatamente capturou a atenção da desatenta Alice.

"Mas o que- OMG!" a baixinha resfolegou ao dar uma checada no vestido que cobria o corpo esguio de Bella. "Olha só pra você, parece uma adolescente prestes a ir a um baile de formatura. OMG, você estaria perfeita se não fosse por esses tênis _horrendos_, mas Deus, não deixa de estar linda!"

Bella gargalhou e, para fazer um gracejo, rodopiou em torno de si própria, esvoaçando o vestido preto que usava. Rosalie juntou as mãos e bateu palmas, enquanto Alice assobiava em alegria.

"Viu por que eu precisei dispensar aqueles sapatos de salto torturadores de dedos mindinhos? Como poderia me movimentar desse jeito sobre aquelas agulhas caríssimas?" Bella explicou e Alice apenas abanou as mãos, feliz demais por ver o vestido que comprara pensando na amiga emoldurar com perfeição o corpo quase tão magro quanto o seu. Ela nunca errava em suas escolhas, bastava olhar para o visual de Bella para entender o que ela estava falando.

"OMG, você parece uma _bitch _que acabou de completar o _high_ _school_!" Rose comentou em meio a uma gargalhada. "Bella, você está parecendo uma líder de torcida super _vadia_!"

"Obrigada, Rose, esse foi o _melhor_ elogio que já recebi nesse ano!" Bella respondeu sem conter o riso que borbulhou em sua garganta. Ela se sentia tão leve ali ao lado das amigas que estava quase se convencendo de que tinha sido uma boa ideia participar daquela festa em comemoração ao fim de 2009.

"Tudo bem, chega de fofoca!" Alice decretou enquanto se aproximava de Bella, que ainda mantinha um sorriso amplo rasgando seus lábios. "Temos que descer, os convidados já devem ter chegado."

Rose e Bella imediatamente seguiram em direção à saída do quarto, mas Alice foi mais rápida e as impediu, puxando a morena de cabelos amarronzados pelo pulso.

"O que foi?" Bella virou o rosto para encarar a amiga pequenina.

"Solta o cabelo, vai realçar seu rosto e deixar os olhos ainda mais brilhantes." Alice sugeriu e Bella aceitou de bom grado a dica da amiga. Ela puxou a liga que prendia os fios escuros e macios e deixou que os cachos caíssem sobre seu ombros, formando uma cascata suave ao longo das costas bem delineadas.

Realmente Alice tinha razão: os cabelos soltos haviam dado um toque a mais na face de coração de Bella e enviaram uma onda de brilho extra às pupilas ligeiramente dilatadas.

"Vadia." Rosalie rosnou na porta do quarto e Bella gargalhou, sabendo que aquela pequena palavra que geralmente era usada para ofender alguém naquele caso era o elogio mais sincero que ela já havia recebido.

[…]

Edward sempre odiara festas barulhentas. Odiava o chiar incessante da música alta demais, não conseguia suportar meio segundo em uma conversa de desconhecidos que tentavam a todo custo manter as aparências e acima de tudo, odiava cerveja quente. Então, por que diabos não deu meia volta no segundo que adentrou a casa bem decorada da cunhada – e única pessoa na face da Terra capaz de suportar seu irmão sem noção?

Sabia exatamente o motivo. E ele agora estava flutuando pela sala, com olhos curiosos e quase tão perdidos quantos os seus. Nunca na vida Edward havia visto algo tão lindo e tão absurdamente _atrapalhado_. A baixinha de curvas generosas já havia quebrado meia dúzia de copos enquanto ajudava Alice a servir os convidados. E cada vez que agia de forma desajeitada corava como uma adolescente tímida demais apenas para em seguida iluminar o rosto de bochechas levemente rubras com o sorriso mais encantador que Edward já vira naquela merda de vida.

Quem era aquela mulher? E por que estava vestida como uma garota de quinze anos?

As perguntas martelavam em sua mente enquanto os olhos seguiam os passos meio trôpegos da figura deslumbrante, que seguiam em direção à cozinha. A grande massa marrom que cobria sua cabeça se perdeu no cômodo e Edward virou a cerveja quente nos lábios, fazendo uma careta desgostosa. Estava mais do que na hora dele ir pegar algo gelado pra beber.

"Eddie!" seu irmão mais velho, Jasper gritou, impedindo Edward de seguir rumo à cozinha. "Vem aqui, quero te apresentar alguém que vai fazer sua festa de fim de ano ser um estouro!" Edward já havia dito várias vezes ao irmão que ele não deveria beber mais do que duas garrafas de cerveja, mas parecia que Jasper não lhe dera ouvidos. Observando-o falar daquele jeito era impossível não lembrar do mais velho dos três irmãos, Emmett.

"Vou pegar uma cerveja lá na cozinha, Jazz!" Edward se esquivou, escapulindo em direção ao cômodo mais movimentado da casa.

Jasper fez uma careta emburrada ao ver o irmão seguindo para a cozinha e seguiu na direção oposta, apenas para trocar a música que invadia o ambiente. Teria que substituir o _heavy metal_ por algo mais sofisticado. Ordens de Alice, ou melhor dizendo, pedido de Bella mascarado pela voz severa e autoritária de Alice.

Deus, como ele odiava mulheres mandonas!

Sentada na bancada de mármore da grande cozinha – agora abarrotada por rostos que jamais vira na vida – Bella exalou seu septuagésimo quinto suspiro – sim, ela estava contando – e virou meio sem vontade a _Heineken_ goela abaixo, não gostando o sabor meio amargo que a bebida deixava em seu paladar. Estava se sentindo bastante entediada e não via a hora de poder escapar para casa. Tudo que ela mais queria naquele momento era colocar seu pijama meio gasto do _ursinho Pooh_ e as pantufas do _Garfield_ que tanto amava.

Bella estava divagando sobre como seria o final da sua primeira noite do novo ano e por isso não percebeu o olhar hipnótico do homem ruivo de cabelos bagunçados demais em sua direção. Não notou o reconhecimento que ele captara ao observar seus olhos semi cerrados de tédio, muito menos a sensação de que pareciam estranhos no ninho em meio aquelas centenas de pessoas que riam e esperavam o momento de celebrar o começo de mais um ano.

Edward sabia exatamente o que a morena de lábios franzidos em um sinal claro de desgosto estava pensando. Era exatamente o que _ele_ estava pensando. Tudo que mais queria era poder dar meia volta e afundar em seu velho sofá de couro meio mofado, com uma cerveja devidamente gelada nas mãos e um saco de batatas chips na outra. Aquilo sim seria a forma ideal dele celebrar o último dia de 2009. Não havia feito nada de útil, afinal não fora isso que seu velho pai lhe dissera durante os outros 364 dias? Segundo as palavras _nada_ gentis de Carlisle, seu filho do meio não passava de um vagabundo que só pensava em torrar o dinheiro que ele batalhou para juntar em árduos anos de trabalho.

Oh, claro, como se Edward fizesse mesmo questão de usar um centavo que fosse daquele dinheiro sujo que o pai ostentava como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Talvez fosse mesmo algo importante, mas para a _merda_ de mundinho em que Carlisle vivia. Porra, será que não dava pra entender que Edward não ligava a mínima para aquela coisa toda de herança e sucessão da empresa de construção civil e que tudo que mais queria nessa vida era poder viver do que ele gostava de fazer? Será que não dava pra entender que ele _amava_ tocar e que a música era a sua _vida_?

Não, provavelmente seus pais não entenderiam _nunca_.

Edward estava aborrecido demais, sempre ficava irritado quando lembrava do pai, e por isso não visualizou o olhar que Bella lhe lançou, imediatamente intrigada pelo homem parado na porta da cozinha, com cara de poucos amigos. Parecia estar relaxado, não fosse pela forma como segurava com força a garrafa de cerveja entre os dedos longos e meio tortos. O olhar era perdido e quase tão entediado quanto o seu, mas ainda assim aquele era o par de olhos mais lindos que ela já vira na vida. O verde esmeralda reluzia à luz fluorescente da cozinha e as mechas arruivadas do cabelo em completo desalinho que caía sobre a testa conferiam um ar exótico ao rosto bem marcado.

Deus, aquele homem era lindo!

"Bella!" Alice acenou, obrigando-a a parar de bancar a _vouyer_. "Anda, Bella, vem aqui, preciso te apresentar uma pessoa!" só então ela percebeu que a _pessoa_ a qual a amiga queria apresentá-la era o homem de cabelos cor de bronze bagunçados demais.

Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os dele e por uma fração de segundo _interminável_ ficaram presos em uma teia inexistente que os ligavam de uma forma que ela não conseguiria explicar. O brilho esverdeado parecia o reflexo da luz que tingia o marrom muito escuro dos olhos dela e era tão poderoso que a deixou sem ar.

Bella desviou o foco da sua visão para o mármore gelado do balcão e tragou oxigênio seguidas vezes, tentando afastar a nuvem que parecia querer tomar conta do cérebro, deixando-a incapaz de pensar com clareza.

Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir assim que percebeu a morena que o encantara caminhar em sua direção, um pouco ofegante e com as bochechas ainda mais coradas. Deus, ela parecia ainda mais jovial a cada segundo que passava. Estava linda com as duas bolas rosadas cobrindo cada maçã do rosto delicado.

"Eddie, essa é a Bella, minha amiga de infância e vizinha." Alice sibilou, sorrindo largamente. "Bella, esse é o Edward, irmão do Jasper e meu melhor amigo de faculdade."

Edward notou a certa hesitação quando Bella ergueu a mão meio trêmula para cumprimentá-lo e ele tentou não deixá-la mais intimidada do que ela já parecia estar. Mas ao envolver a mão pequena entre a sua calejada demais pelos anos que tocara violão acabou despertando uma corrente elétrica que correu por seu corpo com uma rapidez impressionante. E ele podia jurar que Bella sentira a mesma coisa, pois seu corpo tremeu de leve quando o toque despretensioso das mãos foi interrompido.

"É um prazer conhecer você, Bella."

"É-é um p-prazer t-te conhecer também." Bella pensou em cavar um buraco e se enterrar ao ouvir sua voz gaguejar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Onde estava a advogada confiante que não se deixava abalar por qualquer pessoa?

Ela sabia onde aquela mulher determinada e independente estava. Trancada dentro de um banheiro do tribunal, chorando e soluçando por ter perdido uma causa importante. Droga, relembrar aquele momento de fraqueza era uma péssima ideia.

"Não via a hora de apresentar vocês, sabiam? Acho que têm muito em comum. Bella, Edward é músico, toca em uma banda de rock em alguns bares da cidade. Edward, Bella é advogada especialista em divórcios." Alice parou de tagarelar por um segundo, provavelmente considerando o que acabara e dizer e depois retomara seu discurso: "Vocês não tem _nada_ em comum, mas mesmo assim eu estava ansiosa para que se conhecessem."

Edward e Bella riram ao mesmo tempo do jeito espevitado de Alice e a morena de rosto de fada lançou um olhar de triunfo para ambos.

"Eu sabia que tinham algo em comum, olha só pra vocês, riram de algo que eu falei. Uau, eu não erro nunca, acho que já posso começar a pensar em montar uma tenda."

"Você ganharia uma boa grana, Ali. E ficaria linda vestida de cigana, com aquelas medalhinhas tilintando em sua testa." Bella acrescentou e Alice revirou os olhos diante da ideia da amiga.

"Menos, amiga. Muito menos." Alice sacudiu a cabeça, mandando pra longe a imagem que formara na mente a partir do comentário de Bella. "Bom, eu preciso buscar algumas coisas na despensa. Pode me ajudar, Bells?"

"Claro, Ali, eu-" nesse momento, Rosalie entrou na cozinha, afoita e agoniada, pulando em Alice de um jeito estranho.

Pela cara espantada da loira havia acontecido alguma coisa.

"Ali, Jazz acabou de vomitar no sofá da sala." o sangue fugiu do rosto já pálido da pequena figura e ela irrompeu cozinha afora, esbaforida e cheia de raiva. Jasper não podia imaginar o quanto estava encrencado.

"Edward, será que pode ajudar a Bella a pegar alguns pacotes de salgadinhos na despensa? Muito obrigada, querido!" e após isso, um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os recém conhecidos.

Bella se sentia desconfortável com a intensidade do olhar que Edward lhe lançava, mas era impossível não apreciar a satisfação que aquele par de olhos muito verdes transmitiam. Edward sabia que estava agindo como um idiota ao devorar Bella com os olhos, mas aquilo era mais forte do que ele, não dava pra desviar a visão de um ser tão absurdamente encantador.

"Hm, você sabe onde fica a despensa?" Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, tentando agir com um pouco de racionalidade. Ele sabia que tomar cerveja quente não tinha sido uma boa ideia.

"D-despensa? Ah, c-claro que sei. E-eu posso buscar o que Alice pediu sozinha, você deve tá querendo curtir a festa e-"

"Eu faço questão de te acompanhar." Edward cortou o comentário hesitante de Bella e isso a deixou mais nervosa do que já estava. Droga, não costumava ficar sob a atenção de um homem tão atraente e aquilo definitivamente era constrangedor, visto que ela não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

Os dois seguiram até a despensa – que ficava localizada no fim do corredor – em silêncio e Bella aproveitou para respirar com um pouco mais de normalidade. Abriu a porta do grande armário de mantimentos e percebeu que seria meio complicado encontrar os tais pacotes de salgadinhos que Alice pedira.

"Não sabia que Alice tinha um supermercado particular à sua disposição." Edward comentou e Bella soltou uma risadinha fraca, enquanto observava o cômodo abarrotado de produtos alimentícios que ela nem ousaria pensar que existiam. Olha só, tinha até caviar!

"Alice sempre fora exagerada, desde que eu a conheço." Bella sibilou, enquanto entrava no cômodo e procura nas prateleiras os malditos aperitivos.

"Vocês são amigas de infância, não é mesmo? Se conhecem há quanto tempo?"

"Hm, há mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos, eu acho. Parei de contabilizar quando fizemos vinte anos de amizade." Bella respondeu distraída, sentindo o desconforto do quarto apertado afetar seus pulmões. Tinha horrores a lugares escuros e pequenos.

"Algum problema, Bella?" Edward perguntou, ao observar o rosto de coração perder a cor rosada que iluminava as bochechas.

"Pode, por favor, manter a porta aberta." Bella pediu, ao perceber que a porta já estava fechando, levando embora a luz que iluminava o corredor.

"O quê? Ah, sim, a porta. Claro, vou deixar a porta aber-" a frase morreu em sua garganta quando girou a maçaneta e ouviu o clique indicando que ela estava travada.

"O que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou exalando com dificuldade.

"Acho que alguém nos trancou aqui dentro." Edward soltou uma risada, achando aquilo tudo irônico demais. Faltava apenas_ cinco_ minutos para a meia noite, então parecia mesmo que ele iria passar a virada do ano trancado em uma porcaria de despensa mal iluminada e abafada.

Pelo menos poderia apreciar a companhia de uma mulher linda demais.

"O-o quê? C-como? OMG, OMG, não podemos ficar trancados aqui!" Bella gritou, agitando os braços e sentindo o pulmão travado. Tentou puxar um pouco de oxigênio, mas sua garganta também estava fechada.

Sabia que tudo isso era coisa da sua mente perturbada, mas – que merda – ela era claustrofóbica e pessoas com essa fobia tendiam a ficar com a consciência alterada.

"Ei, calma, não precisa ficar assim, já já Alice vai procurar a gente e perceber que ficamos trancados aqui dentro." Edward tentou tranquilizá-la, mas Bella se afastou, sentindo o ar rarefeito dentro da despensa.

"Não, eu não vou ficar calma, eu preciso sair daqui agora! Será que você não notou que estamos ficando sem oxigênio? OMG, eu não consigo respirar, n-não consigo r-respirar!" foi só então que Edward notou o rosto da mulher rubro de desespero. Oh, mas que ótimo, Bella era claustrofóbica.

"Olha só, eu sei que você está agitada e achando que vai morrer aqui dentro, mas calma, ficar desse jeito não vai resolver nada e- Bella! Bella, ah não, não vai desmaiar aqui dentro!" Edward resfolegou ao ver a morena dobrar os joelhos em direção ao chão meio empoeirado do cômodo.

Em um movimento rápido, prendeu a cintura fina em seus braços e trouxe o corpo quente e meio flácido para junto do seu, inalando o cheiro de morango que transpirava do cabelo de cachos largos. Com uma gentileza extrema, afagou o rosto lívido e recoberto por uma camada fina de suor e sorriu, ao ver os olhos meio débeis girarem e a boca seca entreabrir para soltar um suspiro fraquinho.

Pelo menos ela estava respirando, graças a Deus!

"Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos sair daqui logo, logo." Edward soprou no ouvido de Bella e suspirou ao sentir o corpo pequeno moldar no seu, os dedos finos cravarem em sua nuca como uma coleira. Era meio idiota pensar aquilo, mas parecia mesmo que as curvas dela haviam sido esculpidas para encaixar _perfeitamente_ no corpo dele.

E ele deveria estar mesmo muito bêbado e necessitado de sexo para pensar daquela forma.

"Olha só pra mim, me debatendo como um peixe fora d'água nos braços de um desconhecido com os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida." Bella parecia meio grogue, estava bêbada de falta de ar e seus pensamentos saíam embaralhados e confusos. Além disso, o cheiro suave que adentrava com dificuldade seus pulmões a deixava ainda mais perturbada. Era algo parecido com fumaça de cigarros, cerveja e desodorante masculino.

Era o cheiro mais gostoso que ela já sentira.

Edward sorriu ao ver o jeito alterado de Bella e aproveitou para encaixá-la ainda mais em seu corpo, adorando sentir as curvas sinuosas em suas mãos. Aquela desconhecida de olhos profundos havia mesmo deslumbrado-o.

"E olha só pra você, me olhando como se quisesse me devorar..." Bella girou os olhos novamente e pendeu a cabeça pra frente, deixando seu rosto a centímetros do de Edward. "Eu tenho uma boa notícia: também quis te devorar. E _ainda_ quero."

Deus, desde quando claustrofobia era sinônimo pra _vadia_?!

Edward soltou uma gargalhada alto ao ouvi-la soltar sem rodeios aquilo que ambos já sabiam desde momento em que se olharam. Não ia conseguir negar que havia achado Bella linda e que tinha devorado-a com o olhar.

"OMG, o que eu estou dizendo, oh Céus, me desculpa, e-eu acho que meu cérebro está sem oxigenação suficiente e-"

"Você só disse a verdade. Uma hora ela iria aparecer, seja através de você ou de mim." Edward tratou de prender Bella em seus braços quando ela ameaçou se afastar.

"Não, isso não está certo, mal nos conhecemos, o que você vai pensar de mim e-"

"Bella."

"Provavelmente vai me chamar de vadia e achar que eu sou assim com todos os homens-"

"Bella." Edward tentou chamar a atenção da baixinha agitada, que quicava entre a prisão que seus braços formavam na cintura marcada.

"Que fique claro que eu não estou no meu juízo perfeito e que isso nunca aconteceria em uma situação normal e-"

"Bella!" Edward a segurou pelos ombros e Bella o fitou com olhos espantados.

"O-o que foi?" Bella encolheu os olhos e perguntou em uma voz miúda.

"Já deu meia noite." Edward informou, mostrando o relógio de pulso, mesmo tendo certeza de que Bella não iria conseguir enxergar os ponteiros marcando o começo de um novo ano. Mas ela sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, podia ouvir muito distante o rojão dos fogos de artifício estourando no céu escuro.

"Hm, a-acho que devo desejar feliz ano novo, não é?" Bella coçou a cabeça e suspirou, já esquecendo o motivo de estar nos braços do homem de olhos hipnotizantes. "F-feliz ano novo, Edward." sussurrou com olhos fixos na boca vermelha tão próxima a sua.

"Feliz ano novo, Bella." e Edward externou seus pensamentos, ao grudar os lábios macios nos dela. Bella soltou o resto do ar que guardava em seus pulmões e envolveu novamente o pescoço de Edward, colando seu corpo no peito musculoso. As bocas encaixaram com perfeição, assim como as mãos calejadas haviam encontrado o lugar certo na curva da cintura de Bella. As mãos pequenas e finas foram certeiras ao pentearem os fios rebeldes de Edward e a mistura de hálitos tinha um sabor tão bom que ambos não conseguiam parar de sorvê-la.

Quem poderia imaginar que aquilo poderia acontecer? Nem em seus melhores sonhos Bella podia prever que passaria a primeira meia noite do novo ano nos braços de um desconhecido que a beijava com tanta experiência que ela juraria que ele havia sido feito sob medida para ela.

Edward não conseguia nem sonhar que o novo ano começaria daquela forma, com uma mulher deslumbrante e de coração tão acelerado que ele quase podia sentir as palpitações em sua língua. Bella tinha os lábios mais doces que ele já tivera a honra de provar e as formas mais perfeitas para o seu toque.

"Uau, isso foi bem melhor que a minha bombinha de asma." Bella comentou zonza e sem noção do que estava dizendo e Edward gargalhou, sugando de leve o lábio inferior inchado pelo beijo.

"Vou encarar isso como um elogio." sibilou e Bella corou, só naquele momento notando o quanto ela estava agindo como uma idiota diante de um homem perfeito como Edward.

"Acho que é melhor manter minha boca calada. Se continuar falando merda é capaz de não conseguir encarar você depois."

"Posso perfeitamente dar um jeito nisso." Edward sorriu e voltou a cobrir a boca de Bella com a sua. Os fogos rompiam o silêncio da noite e sob as pálpebras cerradas de Bella explodiam cores e formatos, enquanto seus lábios eram tragados pela maciez e a umidade dos de Edward.

"Finalmente achei vocês e OMG!" a voz aguda de Alice quebrou a sinfonia de gemidos produzidos pelo choque das bocas de Bella e Edward e ambos se afastaram como se houvessem levado um choque.

"Alice, Graças a Deus! N-nós ficamos trancados aqui e-"

"Tudo bem, Bella, está tudo bem. A porta fechou sozinha, eu posso imaginar." Alice lançou um olhar cínico em direção a Edward e ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, meio desconfortável. "Bom, já estão livres e podem curtir a festa. À propósito, Feliz Ano Novo!"

Depois disso, Bella foi puxada para longe de Edward e levada de volta para a cozinha, já recuperada do choque de ficar trancada em um ambiente fechado e abafado. Edward apenas a seguiu, ciente de que o momento especial que ambos viveram minutos atrás tinha acabado.

Pensando nisso, saiu à procura de algo para beber e decidiu que já era hora dele voltar pra casa e encher a cara sozinho, como fizera durante os 365 dias que tinham ido embora. E provavelmente faria exatamente a mesma coisa no próximo ano que acabara de começar.

Edward então percebeu a morena vindo em sua direção, com o mesmo rosto corado e os olhos de chocolate brilhando com intensidade. Havia um sorriso amplo nos lábios vermelhos e no momento que ela ia abrir a boca e murmurar algo, a loira chamada Rosalie a interceptou, encarando-a com olhos preocupados.

"Alice me contou que você ficou quase cinco minutos trancada no armário da despensa. Está tudo bem, querida?

"Tá tudo bem, sim, Rose, não foi nada de mais."

"Subi e peguei na sua bolsa a bombinha de asma, achei que você ia querer usar quando saísse de lá." Bella rasgou ainda mais os lábios em um sorriso que foi imediatamente entendido por Edward, que sorriu em retribuição.

"Engano seu, Rosalie. Encontrei algo melhor que a bombinha de asma." Edward gargalhou ao ouvir Bella responder aquilo à amiga e seguir em sua direção. Ele não perdeu tempo e a puxou pelo braço, capturando a boca carnuda em um beijo que levou o fôlego de ambos para o espaço. Em outra ocasião ser comparado com uma mera bomba pra asmáticos seria absurdo demais, mas naquele caso ele havia adorado o elogio.

A partir daquele momento seria aquele que devolveria o ar a Bella. Finalmente havia encontrado algo útil pra fazer e estava louco pra colocar em prática pelos próximos 365 dias do ano.

**~~FIM~~**

**

* * *

**

**Hei, olha eu aqui outra vez! Fiz essa one pra comemorar o aninho que tá indo embora e dizer que ele foi importante e inesquecível demais pra mim. Porque foi nesse ano que eu comecei a escrever e partilhar minhas histórias e por causa disso eu consegui tanta coisa boa, amizades, pessoas de vários cantos do mundo que são especiais e já tem um lugar cativo no meu coração. **

**Dedico essa one à todos os leitores aqui do FF e tbm do orkut, em especial às minhas pulgas lindas que me cercam dia e noite e fazem minha vida ser mais doce e mais feliz. Brigada pelo carinho, pelas opiniões, pela força, pelos conselhos, pelos puxões de orelhas, pelas risadas, pelo choro, por tudo. Eu amo vcs demais, pulgaiada. **

**Brigada mais uma vez a galerinha que lê pelo FF, que me recebeu tão bem acolheu minhas fics com tanto carinho. Amo vcs tbm!**

**Feliz ano novo e espero que possamos estar aqui _Pelos próximos 365 dias..._**

**beijão!**

**AH! Espero que tenham curtido a história. Quero as opiniões de vcs! ^^**

**;*  
**


End file.
